


New leader of Team Voltron

by peppermix14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith is leader, M/M, Other, Shiro's missing, after season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermix14/pseuds/peppermix14
Summary: Shiro is gone. Hours after he is nowhere to be found, Keith finds the comfort he desperately needed to get through this from the one person he knows he can rely on, Lance.





	New leader of Team Voltron

**Author's Note:**

> One day till SEASON 3!

Shiro was gone…

He wasn’t just gone, he was nowhere to be seen or heard of. That last battle against Zarkon himself, Shiro got his bayard from said Emperor, and then he was just gone.

Not on the ship.  
Not in the Black Lion.  
Not floating outside in space.  
Nowhere.

_“I told you that if anything happens to me, I want you to lead the team.”_

Those words echoed in Keith’s ears as he sat in his room. It was hours since that battle, since they saw the empty chair in the Black Lion, since they last saw the Black Paladin of Team Voltron.  
Hours of questions echoing in Keith’s head along with Shiro’s words of his fellow Paladins.

_“What do we do now?”  
“We can’t form Voltron without the Black Lion.”  
“Where did he go?”  
“Is he still alive?”  
“Who will lead us now?”_

Keith took a deep breath, holding his head into his hands as tears started to form in his eyes. They team needed a leader, they needed Shiro! Keith wasn’t worthy of this, he didn’t have the slightest idea on how to be a leader, let alone take Shiro’s place! He was just a hot head drop-out who couldn’t control his temper.

_“Paladins,” Princess Allura tried to calm the three young fighters, “I know we’ve been through a lot, and we are all worried about Shiro’s wear-about, but we be strong. You all need your rest to clear your minds.”_

_“I can’t rest knowing Shiro is out there.” Pidge said. “We need to patrol the area! We need to find him!”_

_Lance nodded in agreement. “Resting can wait, I’m going back to Blue and looking for him.” He and Pidge turned to head to their Lions, when Keith spoke._

_“You two aren’t going anywhere.” The Red Paladin said. “Allura is right, we need to rest our bodies. We just had a rough battle, we-”_

_“Who asked for your opinion, Mullet!?” Lance yelled looking at him. “Don’t you care about Shiro?”_

_“Of course I do.”_

_“I’m heading to Green.” Pidge said starting for the door. Keith reached over, grabbing her arm tight, getting her attention. “Hey let go!”_

_“Keith.” Hunk didn’t know what to do, the team was falling apart!_

_“What the heck Keith!” Lance yelled. “If you are as worried for Shiro as we are, than you’d be out looking for him too! Who the hell do you think you are!?”_

_Keith let Pidge’s arm go, looking at everyone. They almost looked shocked at his actions. He sighed, calming himself. “When we got separated, Shiro said that if anything happened to him he wanted me to lead Team Voltron…”_

_Pidge looked at him, everyone wide eyed at his words. Lance crossed his arms in disbelief._

_“I know it sounds…crazy…but he in trusted me to lead the team. I know we all miss him, but….Shiro wouldn’t want us to panic or go out looking for him when we have the enter Galar Empire after us, even more now that we finally beat Zarkon. We need to rest, and think of a solid plan before doing anything else.”_

_The hanger was completely silent for what seemed like forever._

_Lance didn’t like that Shiro picked Keith to be the next leader, hell he hated the fact they had a closer bond. But he knew he had to be the bigger man. He sighed, looking down. “Sleep does sound good…come on guys, we all need to rest up.”_

_“But Lance.” Pidge looked at him. Lance shook his head, patting her head._

_“I’m gonna go ahead. See ya later….”_

_Keith watched the Blue Paladin walk off._

“Stupid.” Keith mumbled to himself. He let out soft sobs into his hands, shaking lightly. He stopped hearing a knock on his door, looking up. The room was still dark; at least Keith wouldn’t have to show his face.

“Keith? You in there?” It was Lance, he didn’t sound annoyed he sounded….sad…concerning? He knocked again. “Can we talk?”

Keith whipped his eyes with the sleeve of his red and white jacket, trying to hide the fact he was just crying. His first task as a leader, and it had to be talking to Lance of all people. He knew Lance HATED him with a burning rage. But he knew the others would want to talk sooner or later.

He just wished it was later.

The door opened, Keith putting on his usual emotionless face. He was trying to play it off, but Lance could see his red puffy eyes and tear stained face.

“What do you wanna talk about?” Keith asked. He wasn’t sure if he should let Lance into his room, or talk in the hall. Maybe walk somewhere? GOD THIS WAS ALREADY HARD!

“I was hoping to see how you were holding up.” Keith blinked, looking up at him. “I know this is a big responsibility, and everyone is emotional right now. Hell, Hunk just got Pidge out of the Green Lion and convinced her to bake with him to clear their minds.”

“You guys should be resting.” Keith said softly.

“You should be too.” Lance said. Sighing, Keith stepped aside and allowed the other in. He closed the door and turned around only to find a pair of arms wrap around him. Keith tensed up, not sure on what to do.

“Lance..”  
“You looked like you need a hug.” Lance said softly, pulling him closer. He felt the other hesitate for a bit before his shoulders sunk down and his arms wrapped around Lance as well, shaking.

“I can’t be a leader…” Keith said softly. Even if only he and Lance were in the room, he still spoke softly. “I can’t…”

“Keith, I believe in you.” Lance whispered loud enough for Keith to hear. “You have big shoes to fill, but Shiro was right to trust you to lead us. I hate the idea of following your orders, but I know you’ll do just fine.”

“Lance…”

Lance held him closer, moving a hand into Keith’s black hair. “I’ll gladly fight by your side.”

Keith felt his eyes tear up again, tightening his grip on Lance. He always knew the right things to say. He felt his tears fall once more. “Thank you Lance…I needed to hear that.”

“Any time, Mullet.”

Keith chuckled a bit, Lance actually heard him laugh. Lance smiled softly, chuckling as well. He kissed the top of Keith’s head, still in the embrace.

_“No! We can do this. We have to believe in ourselves. We can’t give up. We are the universe’s only hope. Everyone is relying on us. We can’t fail! We won’t fail! If we work together, we’ll win together!”  
“ **YEAH!** ”_

**Author's Note:**

> Who here is rooting for our man, Keith in season 3?


End file.
